


No Star in The Sky

by HikarisDream



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, BoyxBoy, Canon Compliant, Complete, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikarisDream/pseuds/HikarisDream
Summary: Ever since Victor became his coach, Yuuri feared the day he would leave. In an attempt to make his love happy, he tries to set him free the night before the Free Skating, only to realise that maybe Victor doesn’t want to return to the rink. This is Yuuri and Victor overcoming their last obstacle on the way to the gold medal. Victuuri One Shot. Fluff, Smut, HAPPY ENDING! Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho,  
> After crying my eyes out after last night’s episode I woke with the need to write something on what we saw yesterday. So I spent all day forming my head canon about what that sentence really means, into a once shot. I really, really want those two to be happy and I’m sure Kubo-sensei is going to give us a resolution that will make everyone happy. Here is what I would wish for and I hope that if anyone of you is really upset about ep 11 this story will help you to look forward to next week with a bit of hope for things to change for the better.  
> Now enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuuri! on Ice All characters belong to MAPPA and Mitsurō Kubo.  
> Warning: 18+ content! BoyXBoy – don't like don't read

**No Star in the Sky**

 

_„After the final, let’s end this“_

The words hung heavy in the air; Yuuri’s dark eyes filled with calmness and a strange half smile gracing his lips as he watched Victor’s reaction.

And Victor? He blinked once, twice, thrice trying to comprehend what Yuuri had just said. He’d misunderstood something, hadn’t he? It couldn’t be true that Yuuri had just told him to step down as his coach. Surly not.

“What?”, he asked, his voice rough as a cold, unknown kind of fear creeped up his throat and almost cocked him. Victor Nikiforov had never been afraid to lose anything. So far his life had been a winning streak and Yuuri was his greatest victory and the thought that this man, whom Victor loved more than anything in the world, would cast him aside fuelled a yet unknown fear.

It felt like a hand had closed around Victor heart and was now painfully squeezing it, making his body tremble in agony. No physical anguish could compare to what he was feeling. Had Yuuri enough of him? Had he made mistake? Did Yuuri blame him for finishing only 4th in the Short Program? Was it Victor’s shortcoming as a coach that had resulted in Yuuri still not being able to stand the quadruple flip without touching the ice?

Victor’s mind was overflowing with questions, while the unsettling fear of losing Yuuri coursed through his veins like an icy poison and it took all his willpower to not just drown out what Yuuri was going to say next.

“I’m setting you free, Victor. I’ll retire after this, no matter if I win gold or not and you can return to skating next season”, Yuuri said, the strange calmness still present in his voice. It felt as if he’d thought about this for a long time and was at absolute peace with his decision.

Problem was, Victor wasn’t. He furrowed his brows in confusion and tilted his head. What was that idiot thinking? Why would he ‘set Victor free’? It just didn’t make sense. A few weeks ago they’d promised each other to stay together until Yuuri retired and hadn’t Victor really clearly stated that he didn’t want Yuuri to ever retire?

What the fuck was wrong with that guy?

His heart still painfully constricting, and the fear slowly numbing his limps, Victor asked: “What do you mean, you’re setting me free?”. His blue eyes finally met Yuuri’s brown ones and he swallowed hard.

“I saw the way you looked at the other skaters today”, Yuuri said, smiling a little brighter now, as if he all too well understood what was going on, but there was a bit of pain in that smile as well. Bittersweet understanding it seemed to tell. “I do understand that I kept you from competing with them for too long and I don’t want to do that anymore. After tomorrow you’re free to return to Russia and go back to skating”, he added, his hands fisting into the blankets under his hands. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed, his head tilted to the side.

And Victor again didn’t seem to directly understand. What the fuck was Yuuri talking about? Yes, Victor had watched the other skaters today, but not because he wanted to compete with them. That time was over and Victor was glad about it. His entire life had been about skating and winning, now he’d found a new and far more fulfilling purpose.

His fear slowly turned into anger, as the realization of what Yuuri was implying sank in and Victor clenched his fist, starting to walk up and down in front of Yuuri, who followed his every move with his gaze, still waiting for Victor to say something.

The thought that Victor might regret having given up his career for his sake, had bothered Yuuri ever since he’d made him stay in Japan to be his coach after Onsen on Ice. Victor was the best skater in the world with a record Yuuri himself could only dream of, so why would a man like that ever be satisfied with just coaching a second rate skater like Yuuri?

And today, when Victor had watched the other finalists dance, Yuuri had seen it in his face. The excitement that came from competing with others instead of just standing by. Victor was holding back for Yuuri and no matter how much Yuuri wanted Victor to stay in his life, if he really loved him, he would set him free. Even if it broke his heart.

“Why the fuck would I want to compete?”, Victor asked harsher than intended and abruptly turning around on his heels to face Yuuri.

“Victor…”, Yuuri began, his voice suddenly tired as if he’d used all the energy he had already for telling him to end their relationship after tomorrow. “You’re far better than I will ever be and it’s just not fair to hold you back”. He averted his eyes, gazing out of the window into the night sky. Clouds had gathered by now, hiding away the stars.

Was he one of those clouds? Had he hidden Victor from everyone else for too long? Well… he was about to clear away for the brightest star of them all to finally shine again and even if it had him close to tears by now, he knew he was doing the right thing.

Fuck this was harder than intended.

Yuuri loved this man so damn much, but that didn’t give him the right to keep him all to himself. But maybe he’d be able to come to Russia with Victor and cheer for him in competitions, not as a fan or his coach but as his boyfriend… or fiancé… or whatever else Victor wanted him to be, because Yuuri had no intention of breaking up with Victor. He just didn’t want him to be held back by playing coach any longer.

“God, Yuuri! You’re not keeping me from anything!”, Victor exclaimed, waving his hands about. His little katsudon really was oblivious sometimes. Had he not seen how much more Victor enjoyed being his coach rather than skating himself?

“Don’t lie to me, Victor. It’s okay, you know? I can be the one to support you next season”, Yuuri answered, shaking his head in determination as he looked back at the man in front of him, the night sky suddenly forgotten.

“I’m not lying, you idiot! I don’t want to compete. I don’t want to skate!”, Victor said hotly, not knowing how to get the message through to Yuuri that he really was happier with how things were right now.

“But I saw, how you looked at them all today! I know what it means, because I felt the same every time I watched you skate, Victor. I wanted to meet you on your level and compete against you”, Yuuri half smiled, half cried by now. All the pent up tension slowly making its way to the surface. He’d always been scared that the day would come when coaching Yuuri just wasn’t enough to make Victor happy anymore and that day had finally come.

Victor sighed heavily and sat down next to Yuuri on the bed, his anger still boiling right under the surface and he’d usually just gloss it over by putting on his mask of cheerfulness, but he also knew that this wouldn’t get him anywhere tonight.

“You misunderstood something, Yuuri”, he said, his voice trembling under the pressure of not just taking hold of Yuuri’s shoulders and shaking him until all those stupid thoughts just magically fell out of his head. “Yes, I looked at them and I smiled, but not because I wanted to be down there with them. I just appreciated how good they are in what they’re doing even without me in the competition”.

Yuuri watched Victor in silence, the words swirling around in his head, never really making sense. “But…? I mean, you’re the best skater, how could you not want to skate yourself? I’ve been wondering this entire time how you’re not getting bored with me!”, replied Yuuri, shaking his head, tears now streaming down reddened cheeks.

He’d never been in a fight with Victor before. At least not one like this. And he was so damn scared of losing him. “I always expected you to leave… and I just can’t stand it anymore. I can’t wait for you to turn your back on me, so I’ll give you your life and your career back after tomorrow night”, he added, sobbing and yet not caring that Victor saw him at his worst, again.

Seconds past without Victor answering, but as the words slowly sank into his mind, his eyes turned soft and he moved on the bed until he was facing Yuuri, who still clutched the sheets, his knuckles white from the force.

“Yuuri”, Victor said, the ‘u’ long and his voice so soft it felt like a feather. He finally understood. They had never talked about it, neither the future nor the past. Victor had always thought that it was pretty obvious how much better he felt now that he’d quit skating, but apparently Yuuri hadn’t really caught onto that. “I don’t want to return to skating. You are not in my way. On the contrary, I’m finally happy now that I don’t have to compete anymore”.

“But… how…?”, Yuuri mumbled, his eyes red from tears.

“As long as I remember, I’ve done nothing else but skate for the sake of winning one day. And without realizing it, I sacrificed everything along the way. My family, my life and love. The only thing that seemed to matter was skating, but lately… I mean like… the last two years or something… winning just couldn’t fill the hollow space inside of me anymore. I was unable to get happiness from a cold piece of metal. And then you came; all drunken and desperate… you asked me to be your coach, but turned away from me the next day. I returned to St. Petersburg thinking that you’d changed your mind about it, but later, when I saw you dancing my program… I knew what I had to do and by becoming your coach, I was finally able to feel whole again. On so many levels… Your victories give me more joy than my own ever could and your love makes me the happiest person on the planet. I don’t want to compete. I want to be with you and cheer for you Yuuri. I’m not going anywhere not ever! I love you too much!”.

There it was. The entire truth. Out in the open. And Victor was panting after his monologue, the words having fallen from his tongue like cascade once he’d started expressing what he truly felt.

Yuuri blinked. On a conscious level, he knew that he’d understood everything correctly, but could it really be true? Was Victor really so much happier now without being Russia’s star skater?

He didn’t know what it was, but something made that realization hit Yuuri like a rock from one second to the next and before he knew what he was doing, he’d rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Victor, with enough force to have them both fall backwards onto the mattress, and buried his head against Victor’s collarbone, tears falling steadily from his eyes.

Tears of sheer happiness.

Victor huffed at little, his breath suddenly leaving his lungs at the impact, as he cradled Yuuri in his arms, giving him time to think about what he’d just learned. He could feel the warm, wet tears soak through his shirt but didn’t care. Yuuri needed time to cry away all the tension that had let to him almost sending Victor away.

“I’m so sorry”, Yuuri sobbed against Victor’s chest, his hands fisting into the soft fabric as he clung to his boyfriend, his shoulders shaking with relieve.

“It’s alright, Yuuri. We are alright”, Victor replied, running his hands soothingly over Yuuri’s back to give him comfort. They’d both been hurt today but they could make it all better now that the misunderstanding was solved.

“Victor… I… almost… Fuck, I don’t want to lose you!”, shaking his head again, Yuuri finally looked up, searching for Victor’s eyes.

One slender hand slid from Yuuri’s back to his cheek, cupping it gently. “You won’t. I’m right here and I’m all yours, Солнечный свет”, Victor said, bringing Yuuri’s face up to his and putting a very gentle kiss to his lips.

“I always thought you were unhappy… that you wanted to be out there yourself, instead of watching my shortcomings”, Yuuri said, tears glistening in his lashes, while his darkened eyes held Victor’s gaze.

“You don’t have any shortcomings. You are a very talented man with a great personality. I love watching you grow and go beyond yourself. And don’t ever think that there’s anything else in the world I’d rather do. Until you retire, I will be your coach and as your fiancé I forbid you to quit after the Grand Prix Final”, Victor said, his voice filled with a determination that had Yuuri’s heart skip at least two beats.

He had no words to return to Victor, but he knew that he could convey his feelings through actions and closed the gap between them, kissing Victor hard, almost desperately, on the lips. God, he’d been so stupid.

Chuckling against those soft lips, Victor returned the kiss. His anger had long evaporated and been replaced by the same bone crushing relieve that Yuuri was feeling. They’d come so close to losing each other that Victor still felt slightly dizzy.

He slid both his hands under Yuri’s sweater, desperately wanting to feel more of his boyfriend, the warmth of his skin slowly calming the storm that still raged through Victor’s heart, as his fingers brushed over the familiar muscles.

“Yuuri…”, he said, breaking the kiss and holding his boyfriend’s gaze. He knew that what he was going to say could result in Yuuri shying away from him, but after almost being rejected by him a second time, Victor needed a new kind of proximity and he would ask for it now. “I want you to take me”.

Brown eyes widened and Yuuri nearly chocked, coughing a little as he tried to answer: “You… what?”.

A strange half smile tugged at Victor’s lips. Well, the reaction had been better than expected, so why not go for it? He raised his upper body from the bed, until his chest bumped against Yuuri’s and his lips brushed over the skin of his right ear. “I want you to fuck me, Yuuri”, he whispered hotly.

It was quite hard to believe that Yuuri’s heart didn’t stop altogether, but it surely skipped a few beats again. If this kept up, he’d need to see a doctor by the end of the Grand Prix Final.

“But… usually it’s you who-”, Yuuri started only to be silenced by Victor’s index finger.

“No more talking, Yuuri”, Victor said, using his free hand to tug off Yuuri’s sweater, before kissing him again. Their time for talking was over and Victor really needed to feel his moron of a boyfriend now more than ever.

Yuuri of course felt nervous about this, but on the other hand, what could happen that was worse than almost sending you fiancé back to Russia because you were too thick to realize that he only wanted to stay with you?

Instead of letting his nerves get the better of him, Yuuri returned the kiss and raised his hands, one by one opening the buttons of Victors shirt, while he thrust his tongue inside his mouth. Yes, Yuuri had hurt Victor tonight and he would do his best to replace all the pain he had caused with love.

It seemed even the great Victor Nikiforov sometimes felt vulnerable and needed to be taken care of.

Victor on the other hand, moaned a little into the kiss. Usually, his boyfriend wouldn’t take the lead this early on, but hell it was hot to have him in control from the very beginning. He spread his legs, for Yuuri to properly settle between them, while his hands travelled down his back, playing with the waistband of Yuuri’s shorts.

Their tongues were dancing and Victor’s blood was on fire already. He arched his back to bring their chests together, the contact of skin on skin sending waves of warmth through his system that only secondly resulted in lust, but first and foremost in the feeling of being loved.

And Yuuri decided that was time to finally let go of all his insecurities. They had only lead to him making the greatest mistake of his life and he swore to himself that it would never happen again. A new kind of determination seeping into his mind, he opened Victor’s pants, suddenly rather desperate to feel more of him.

Their kiss broke and Yuuri’s slightly bruised lips brushed along Victor’s jawline to his ear, where he nibbled slightly at the sensitive lobe, while one of his hands rubbed Victor’s half hard cock through the fabric of his boxer pants.

The ministrations earned him another moan from his boyfriend, who’d thrown his head back and still arched his back, those gorgeous abs on full display for Yuuri to see now. A lazy smile made its way on Yuuri’s lips as he slid further down, biting at Victor’s pulse point to mark him. If he wanted to be taken, he’d have to live with Yuuri claiming him for everyone to see as well.

“You are mine”, he purred against Victor skin and had him shiver at the sensation.

“Yes…”, Victor panted, rocking his hips a little to intensify the friction. “I’m all yours. Just… just… stay close to me…”.

Yuuri shivered. Victor repeating the words he’d said after their first night together made his chest glow with that strange warmth again. He would give his all to make the man beneath him happy, even if it was the last thing he’d ever do in his life!

“I will. Tomorrow I’ll win gold and we’ll marry God knows were and I won’t ever let go of you! The skating world doesn’t need a star in the sky. You belong to me now”, Yuuri promised, leaving open mouthed kisses all over Victor’s collarbone and chest in an attempt to taste every last inch of skin.

“Ahhh… yes… Yuuri”, Victor groaned, his hands now gripping Yuuri’s hipbones hard, thumbs digging into the dips beneath the bone that formed the sexy v-line leading right down to Yuuri’s half erect cock.

It was thrilling really, to have none other than Victor Nikiforov at your mercy, turning him into a puddle of goo with every kiss and nibble, Yuuri realized. He felt glorious with his boyfriend reacting to his touches, moaning and panting all because of him.

Slowly, Yuuri raised his gaze, meeting Victor’s glazed over eyes, without stopping to nibble at the exposed skin before him, until he reached one of Victor’s pink nipples. Smirking a little, Yuuri darted his tongue out, circling the sensitive nub and causing Victor to moan again.

One hand was raised from Yuuri’s hips and he could hear his boyfriend fumble with the bedside table, but was too occupied by teasing him to pay attention to what Victor was otherwise doing. The delicious nub Yuuri was currently playing with had already hardened and he could feel a wet spot form in front of Victor’s boxer briefs, where Yuuri’s hand kept rubbing a now very much leaking cock.

“We need to get you out of these clothes”, he said, raising his head from Victor’s chest right after playfully biting into the anyway reddened nub, which earned him a hiss somewhere between lust and pain.

“Y… you too”, Victor replied, his brain obviously unable to form full sentences at the moment as his body was ravishing in the assault of pleasure, making Yuuri laugh a little as he raised himself into a sitting position, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Victor’s pants and boxer briefs, tugging them both down in one go.

His eyes were now glued to the already leaking erection that stood at attention between Victor’s thighs, twitching a little in the cooler air of the hotel room. Victor really was gorgeous; all lean muscle and smooth skin. Just looking at him was enough for Yuuri to crave him with all his being and the thought that no one but him would ever get to see Victor like this went straight to Yuuri’s cock. The constricting fabric got more and more annoying by the second and Yuuri agreed that indeed, he too had to get rid of it.

Soon all their clothes lay discarded on the floor and Yuuri had gone back to teasing Victor’s nipples, biting into one of them while his hand flicked against the other one, providing even more stimulation and Victor was rocking his hips again, grinding his cock against Yuuri’s thigh in an attempt to find some kind of friction.

The need to feel was getting more and more prominent, like a fire burning right through him, but he wanted to give his fiancé all the time he wanted to extend their foreplay. After nearly breaking up or whatever they’d done earlier, they both needed time to feel one another and make sure that they left a lasting impression tonight.

By now, Victor’s neck, shoulders and chest were covered in love bites and hickeys for everyone to see the next day and Yuuri was again hovering above him, sucking at his pulse point and having Victor go crazy with pent up lust.

Victor had reached for the lube in his bedside table some time ago, but so far Yuuri hadn’t noticed it. He was far too absorbed into kissing all the delicious skin displayed beneath him to register anything going on around him. Therefore, Victor used Yuuri’s occupation with his throat and chest, to prepare a little surprise for his boyfriend.

Unnoticed by Yuuri, Victor flipped the tube open and poured a generous amount of lube on his right hand, before reaching behind his bent legs to where he knew his entrance would be. He raised his hips a little and then carefully inserted the first finger inside himself, biting his lip at the foreign sensation.

His movements however had Yuuri suddenly stop and notice that something was going on. He got back into a sitting position, nestled between Victor’s spread legs, his pupils delating and his mouth running dry at the sight.

The thought struck Yuuri so suddenly that he never knew where exactly it had come from, but seeing Victor displayed like this, hips raised and one finger already thrusting inside him, had left Yuuri with the urge to do something not even Victor had done to him yet. But their relationship was all about surprises, wasn’t it?

Keeping that in mind, Yuuri reached for Victor’s hand, extracting the finger while holding the other man’s questioning gaze.

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?”, Victor asked, a little anxious that maybe he’d gone too far, but Yuuri just smiled and placed both his hands on the backside of Victor’s thighs to spread his legs even further, before lowering his head and suddenly darting his tongue out to lick the wet hole.

“Fuuuuuck… Yuuri…”, Victor moaned, throwing his head back. He didn’t know what turned him on more, the feeling of that wet heat circling his entrance, or the fact that Yuuri was preparing him with his fucking tongue. But no matter what it was, it felt better than anything ever had.

Yuuri chuckled again, very satisfied with Victor’s reaction, as he repeatedly ran his tongue over the twitching hole. He’d never done anything remotely like it, but there was no trace of his usual shyness and embarrassment. Instead, all he felt was a rush of adrenalin at seeing Victor’s reaction. He had him completely at his mercy.

After having started this little game, it wasn’t hard to make his next move. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Yuuri slowly inserted his tongue into Victor, having him almost cry out in pleasure as he arched off the bed, shivering all over.

The feeling and knowledge of being pleasured by Yuuri like this was too much for Victor’s mind and body. Both had apparently closed down, unable to do anything but feel. He’d never have guessed that his shy little katsudon would change into a man willing to penetrate him with his tongue without second thoughts.

“Yuuri… I… I can’t… I’m going to come…”, Victor cried, his voice rough with desire and his nerves on fire with the feeling of having his butt played with by Yuuri’s tongue. Long fingers fisted painfully into the sheets beneath them to keep his body steady, while that wet heat thrust into him time and time again, driving Victor towards the edge without even touching his cock.

He crashed into white hot oblivion as that wicket tongue licked his insides, spilling his seed over his belly and crying out in pleasure, Yuuri’s name falling from his chipped lips like a mantra. He’d never felt like this before, his entire body being consumed by pleasure, but with Yuuri everything was heightened.

The hot tongue slowly retreated while Victor came down from his climax, chest still heaving with each drawn out breath. “That was… incredible… Yuuri”, he said, pulling the other man into a tender kiss. It was a bit strange to taste himself on Yuuri but he sure as hell wouldn’t complain.

“I hope it was. But we’re not done yet”, Yuuri replied with a smirk. Hell, he’d found his eros alright.

Victor just nodded, feeling his dick stir with interest at the words despite having come only minutes ago. This man would be the end of him, he was sure of it.

“Then what are you waiting for?”, Victor asked all cocky, glossing over how excited he really was to have Yuuri fully inside of him soon.

“Oh I thought that at your age you needed a little time to recover”, Yuuri teased, his confidence having received a remarkable push due to Victor’s reactions.

“Someone’s getting cocky”, Victor replied laughing. “Don’t you dare think that I wouldn’t just flip you around and take you”.

“You wouldn’t”, Yuuri said with absolute confidence, running his hands over Victor’s chest.

“And why is that?”, his fiancé wanted to know, tilting his head to the side like a very curious puppy.

Yuuri on the other hand just smirked before inserting one finger into Victor’s still very wet hole and curling it up to search for his sweet spot. “Because you really want me inside you”, he finally answered as Victor moaned at the feeling of having his prostate rubbed.

“Fuck! Yes. I want you inside”, he agreed unable to deny his cravings. He’d never expected this to feel so good, but maybe that was because so far he’d never really been this much in love with anyone and having sex with someone your heart belonged to was a lot better than taking home a nameless stranger.

Happy with Victor’s reaction, Yuuri inserted a second finger, spreading him a little wider and watching that tight ring of muscle twitch with every thrust. He should be beet red by now but instead he just felt a very primal rush of possession course through his veins. This man belonged to him and no one else could ever have him.

By the time Yuuri had three fingers inside Victor, both their cocks were leaking with need and it got more and more painful for Yuuri to hold back. However, he knew what it meant to be at the receiving end of their lovemaking and he didn’t want to risk hurting Victor.

Instead he reached for the tube with his free hand and covered his dick in the see-through liquid while simultaneously scissoring his fingers. Victor had done this often enough on Yuuri for him to remember how it was done and it was only when he deemed his fiancé loose enough that he slowly pulled his fingers out.

“Ahhh… don’t stop…”, Victor said, rocking his hips forward in an attempt get the lost feeling back.

“I’m not stopping. Just… changing the settings”, Yuuri replied, lining his cock with Victor’s hole and running the head over the puckered hole a few times, which had Victor shiver with need.

“Stop teasing, Yuuri. I want you”, Victor answered, rocking his hips again. He’d wanted to feel Yuuri like this since they’d solved their misunderstanding earlier and even if being fucked by his tongue had been damn hot, it would never stand a chance compared to actually being one with his love.

Taking Victor’s words for what they were, Yuuri slowly pushed inside, a velvety, tight warmth welcoming him that almost consumed his entire existence. He’d always believed that it would feel good, but this was more than Yuuri could ever have dreamt about. And yeah, he’d had quite graphic dreams about doing this with Victor for some time now.

“Oh fuck… so good…”, he moaned as he sunk inside the man beneath him inch by inch until he was fully sheathed and waited for Victor to get used to the feeling.

It wasn’t really painful to be honest, just strange at first. Victor had never felt so full before, but knowing that it was Yuuri who filled him, made his chest grow tight again. He loved that man so damn much. “You can move now”, he said panting a little.

And Yuuri nodded, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in as not to hurt Victor, while he wrapped one hand around his cock and started to pump him in synch with the trusts. They set a low pace, Yuuri alternating his angle with every stroke to find Victor’s prostate again, which was harder than he’d imagined. Finding a certain spot with your fingers was by far easier than finding it with your cock.

After serval attempts, Victor moaned loudly, his heels digging into the mattress beneath them. His body was on fire again with the feeling of having his prostrate stimulated again and again with every thrust once Yuuri had found it. It was nearly too much to bare.

Soon the pace increased and with it Victor’s cravings for more. He wanted Yuuri to hit that sweet spot over and over as hard as he could. “Nnnggghhhaaa… Yuuri… harder”, Victor pleaded, rocking his hips to meet Yuuri’s strokes, while his cock was still being pumped, a teasing thumb running over the tip covered in precum.

He wanted this to last forever, but Victor knew that he was getting closer to the edge again and judging by the lewd sounds that fell from Yuuri’s lips, the other man wasn’t far from coming as well.

“Don’t hold back, Yuuri”, Victor moaned, thrusting his hips up to take him even deeper inside and almost screaming at the intense pleasure that followed the stroke. He felt so hot all over.

The words stuck Yuuri like a lightning bolt, his thrusts soon getting harder and faster, that tight channel sucking him inside so much. He could feel the tell-tale pressure in his crotch, curling and uncurling like a living thing inside of him. And just like that it got all too much. Victor’s moans, the heat of his body, the delicious friction and before Yuuri knew what was happening his orgasm hit him harder than ever, having him spill his seed inside the man beneath him, who only seconds later arched his back as he came for a second time.

It was earth shattering. Not only their orgasm but also the feeling of belonging that soon settled between them as they both lay there, their breaths coming in sharp pants as they rode on the waves of pleasure, only slowly calming down.

“Don’t you ever think of ‘setting me free’ again!”, Victor whispered into Yuuri’s damp hair as they lay next to each other, limbs entangled, trying to catch their breath, and the way he stressed the words left no room for misunderstanding what Victor was thinking about Yuuri’s stupid idea from earlier.

“I won’t. I promise. It was a mistake”, Yuuri replied, turning to face his fiancé. Piercing blue eyes held his gaze and their hands travelled loving over one another’s chests, with no intention of causing lust but rather for comfort. Touching had always been important to them, even before they’d become a couple a few months ago.

“Good. You’re not getting rid of me and I won’t return to Russia. No matter what you decide to do with your career, mine is over and I will stay in Hasetsu with you”, Victor said and kissed Yuuri’s forehead lovingly.

Yuuri raised his right hand and spread his fingers, the golden ring now glistening in the light of the hotel room. “I don’t care if I win tomorrow, I already have something round and golden”, he mused, his eyes glued to the trinket and Victor raised his hand as well, lacing his fingers through Yuuri’s until their rings rested right next to each other.

“I know you can pull it off”, Victor replied with a small sigh. He felt exhausted to be honest. The emotional stress of not only the competition but also their encounter earlier that had shaken Victor to the bone.

Yuuri slowly turned his head and looked at his fiancé. Tomorrow he’d be dancing his free program and so far he’d not once managed to nail his jumps, something had always been wrong. First his attempt at being rebellious towards Victor, then his anxiety about being in the lead and lastly having to perform without Victor there to support him.

But this time, things were different. Something had shifted inside Yuuri tonight, he’d felt it from the moment he’d understood that all his fear of seeing Victor leave had been ungrounded. And now he knew what it was:

Yuri on ICE was all about his career as a skater, from his time in Detroit up to now but had never been about the future because Yuuri and Victor had never discussed that part and Yuuri had always just believed that at some point Victor would go back to Russia.

That fear had seeped into the program, weakening it like a disease from within. His own doubts and fears had undermined his performance. But that was all gone now. Victor would stay with him, no matter what happened tomorrow. He had no intention of skating again, much less of going back to Russia. And that knowledge gave Yuuri a new kind of certainty that this time really nothing could go wrong.

From now on, Yuri on ICE wasn’t only about his skating career until now but far more than that about his future; one he wanted to spend with Victor more than anyone else and he would include this feeling into his dance tomorrow. He would display their love for the whole world to see without a flicker of doubt left inside of him.

Victor was his present and his future and with the fear of losing him gone, Yuuri knew that he could do anything, even perfectly land a quad flip without touching the ice and even winning the Grand Prix Final.

“Victor…”, he whispered, turning his head to look at him, but leaving their hands locked.

“Mhm?”, Victor replied, eyes closed and probably half asleep already. Yes, Yuuri obviously shared the same stamina he had for skating in the bedroom as well.

“Will you watch me tomorrow?”, he asked, the silly question falling from his lips before he could stop it.

“Of course I will. You know, I never take my eyes off you”, Victor answered, half turning towards Yuuri, his free arm stuck under his head like a pillow.

And Yuuri copied his movement, their laced hands now resting between them, as he leaned closer and kissed Victor gently. “Good, because I think I figured it out. I can win tomorrow and I want your eyes to follow my every move. It’s you dance for and no one else”.

Victor’s eyes widened a little and there was an actual blush tinting his cheeks as he nodded. “Dance for me, Солнечный свет and nothing will ever stop you”.

With that, Yuuri nodded and cuddled closer to Victor, their noses almost brushing and their breaths mingling between them.

The last day of the Grand Prix Final could come. There were no fears left inside of Yuuri, because no matter the outcome he’d already won his most treasured price in the world: The love of his life and his future husband, Victor Nikiforov.

Tomorrow was not the last day of his career, it was the first day of the rest of his life and he could celebrate it with Victor.

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s it. I hope something like this (minus the smut) is going to happen and they both come out of that with the realization that there is nothing to be afraid of and that they really just want to be together. Those two can solve everything! And it will lead Yuuri to winning gold! Tell me, what you think will happen and if you liked or disliked my idea.


End file.
